A Very Aca-Proposal
by katiekay30
Summary: After finals, the Barden Acapella groups have a senior sendoff for all their graduating seniors... or so Beca thinks... What she doesn't know is that Jesse came up with a very emotional proposal, that may end him up on the couch, and w/ the help of the Bellas, she gets ready for a night she won't ever forget! No Longer a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So while I was working on Is This Happily Ever After… this idea came into my head… I didn't know what to do with it, so I just wrote it out… it's going to be a one shot.. but I want to do another one shot with Beca and Jesse again, but I need some ideas! So if anyone has any ideas just shoot me a PM! **

**xoKate**

She knew he was up to something. It was the night of the senior sendoff for all of the acapella groups, and Jesse was nowhere to be found. The Bellas had decided that even though they still had a little over a month left till graduation, this final night of being the seniors (and captain in Beca's case) of the Bellas, they would all get ready and head over to the party together.

As the girls were all getting ready, they were all questioning Beca on where Jesse was all day since he usually makes his appearance by lunch time and no one had seen him on campus.

"Did something happen Bec?" Stacie asked her friend worriedly.

Beca was getting ready with Stacie and Ashley in her room, even though they all lived in the same house; they always got together in one of their rooms to get ready.

"No, not that I know of… he was awake when I left the guys' house this morning and told me he would see me later," Beca said, thinking back on the past few days if something had come up that would have made him mad at her.

"You know… now that I'm thinking about it… I didn't see any of the Trebles today," Ashley added, "and Bec you know I even have class with Jesse and I just thought he was skipping class with you…"

Beca shook her head, "Nope… after I came home for lunch, I went straight to the station to work with the new interns… and Jesse usually stops by to say hi before he heads to class, and he didn't do that either."

"Wait, Stac… did you see Donald at all today either?" Beca asked, totally forgetting that they were together.

"I saw him when I left for class at eleven, but he was getting dressed with me saying something about getting together with the guys, which I just thought lunch or something before class… I didn't think anything of it," Stacie too began to get worried.

Before Ashley could say anything, Amy barged through the door with flowers in her hand. "Bec, these were on the front porch… didn't you hear the doorbell ring?"

"Amy, the doorbell didn't ring," Beca responded curious as to where the flowers came from.

Seeing her friend nervously looking at the card in the flowers, Amy just grabbed it out of the flowers and handed it to her. "Oh my dingo! You were looking at the card as if it was a crocodile… open it and see who it's from."

The girls all stopped what they were doing to huddle around Beca as she opened up the card… she read it aloud:

_To my lovely and beautiful Beca-_

_I know I am probably in trouble for not letting you know where I have been all day, and I bet that you are sitting in your room getting ready for the sendoff tonight with at least three of the Bellas…_

All of the girls just laughed, knowing how right he was. Beca continued to read:

_Well, you see I have something special planned for you tonight and I feel like a criminal mastermind planning this whole surprise out. I have roped all of the Trebles into helping me out and in about 10 seconds the rest of the Bellas be in your room…_

Beca looked up at her friends who now all wore smirks, and heard the front door open and the rest of the Bellas stampeded up to her room. As she smiled at the girls coming into her room, and squealed (yes, Beca Mitchell actually squealed) when she saw Chloe and Aubrey standing in her doorway with matching smirks.

"Did she get to the good part yet?" Chloe asked Amy. "Nope, she was just about to… "Amy nudged Beca, who was in a slight state of shock and confusion about what was going on, "Let's go flat butt we don't have all night." Beca snapped out of her daze with a small smile and continued to read:

_So now all the Bellas are standing in the room with you, they each have something for you, from me that represent these past four wonderful years we have had together. _

Beca looks up from the letter with her eyebrows raised and see all of the Bellas, including the freshmen, hold little velvet pouches in their hands. She looks around the room and sees her "family" all smiling at her and she asks, "Do you guys know something that I should know?"

Aubrey smirks "Beca just read the letter…"

She starts to read again…

_So I can bet all the juice pouches sitting in the mini fridge that you asked the girls if they knew anything about what I am up to, and I'm going to tell you that they do…_

At this point Beca raises her eyebrows at her friends and Cynthia Rose is now the one that says, "Seriously Bec, just read the damn letter." Jessica nudges her shoulder to get her to continue on. Beca gives the girls a quick smile before she starts again.

_Don't harass them Mitchell, have some patience even though we all know you don't have any…_

All the girls erupt in laughter knowing the truth of that statement has been proved time and time again over these past years.

_By this point, the freshmen girls… Amber, Gina, and Brie, nice girls by the way have brought up the champagne glasses and Ashley and Stacie should be currently holding a couple of bottles of champagne. _

True to his writing, all the girls are holding what he had said they were. Beca turns to Ashley and Stacie with a smirk, "Where the hell were you hiding those since we have been in my room all afternoon?" Stacie laughs as Ashley says "Under that bed of yours that we all know you hardly ever clean unless Jesse says something." Beca snorts as she continues to read on…

_As you are still reading the letter, the girls are passing around the champagne; let them do the toasts how they want, this is about you- about the girl that I serenaded the first day of being on campus in my parents' car; the girl that put her friends before her pride; that girl who socked that creepy dude and got locked up…_

All the seniors and older Bellas giggle over that memory and Amy's first time 'Vertical Running…

… _the girl that changed her opinion on the greatest movie of all time, which I have confirmation that you, did cry the first time you watched it…_

Beca looks straight at Amy and Jessica who have both taken a sudden interest in the floor and she just snorts before going on.

… _the girl that even though I closed the door in her face, put her heart out there for me when I thought all was lost. For the girl who makes me laugh for no reason. For the girl who can rap Blackstreet and have no shame singing Britney Spears with Denise and Lily. For the girl, who can go toe to toe with Aubrey and still call her one of her best friends at the end of the day, even though I am still scared shitless of her… Sorry Aubrey but seriously._

Beca snorts at his antics even through his writing and wipe away the tears that have started to fall down her cheeks. She sees the glass of champagne being handed to her by Lily and notice that she isn't the only one with teary eyes. Taking a deep breath, she starts to read once more.

_I know I can go on and on about how amazing you are to not just only me but the girls standing with you and even these fools I call my own friends, but it's time to get to the point. You are going to listen to all the toasts or speeches, whatever the girls did, and enjoy this time with the girls. After the last speech, Chloe and Aubrey will help you get ready for the sendoff. They will be giving you a present from me… please Bec, try not to curse me out under your breath… just remember I love you more than anything else in this world and that this will all make sense soon enough. Enjoy this last time as the Captain of the Bellas because after tonight, you're back to being just Beca. I love you Bec, I know I am saying this again, but I'm just making up for the times I missed today. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon and I'll see you tonight._

_Always yours…_

_Jesse_

Beca looked up at all the girls with a smile from ear to ear. She could see that they were all teary eyed but excited about tonight, and right then and there she knew she couldn't have asked for better friends or family as they liked to call themselves. Beca knew that these girls have been her rock, never giving up on her; just like Jesse and that she belonged with these girls. From all of the times they danced on table tops to the amazing sets that came alive, to the impromptu dance lessons Stacie tries to give every Friday night, to the constant "Awe's" they give when Jesse does something outrageously romantic yet corny and how they call her out when she pretends she doesn't love his grand gestures. A throat clearing brought Beca out of her reverie and looked to the group to see who did it, which made Aubrey step forward.

"To the girl who drive me crazy with her scary ear spikes and attitude and to the girl who saved us all when we needed her the most…" Aubrey raised her glass and the rest of the girls followed, "to Beca!" she exclaimed and they all to a sip of champagne.

Chloe stepped forward next. "To the girl who sing better than Sia and put Aubrey in her place," all the girls snickered including Aubrey. Chloe continued on, "To the girl who became my sister, one of my best friends who I have watched become such a wonderful leader even though she at first didn't want to… to Beca!" As the girls raised their glasses Beca began to feel her eyes get watery. Chloe walked over to her and gave her a hug as they waited for the next Bella to speak.

Amy stepped forth and Beca couldn't help to laugh a little before she even started talking. "To my flat-butt, Treble-boning, Kraken-unleashing, pretty cool best friend who has gotten into more trouble than anyone else… that is why she will hence be forever known as "Shaw-shank"… Bec, you're pretty awesome and before I say anything else and give away this whole night, I'll just say love ya Shaw-Shank!" The girls all yelled cheers once more and Beca snorted out loud as she said the infamous nick name she received her freshman year.

The rest of the girls went up one by one to toast Beca, and by five thirty they were all pretty tipsy and giggling. Tissues were passed around a while before so when Ashley exclaimed that it looked like it snowed in the room, they all laughed once more.

"All right ladies," Aubrey stood up and got the girls attention, "it's five forty now and we're on a time table… let's clean up our mess since we know Beca won't do it," Beca and Chloe both snorted as Aubrey smirked and Amy shouted "AMEN", "And once your done with your messes, it's time to get ready to PARRRTAAAYYYY!"

As Aubrey and the rest of the girls finished cleaning up Beca's room, Chloe and Amy brought Beca to the bed and gave her a box that she presumed to be a dress box.

Beca looked to her friends and raised her eyebrows before asking, "Um… can I even ask what this is?"

Smiling, Chloe said "Jesse called me and Aubrey on conference call the other night, which by the way after all of these years you have YET to tell me how the sex is," Chloe smirked as Amy and Aubrey laughed.

Beca just shook her head and smirked as well nodding for Chloe to go on, "and well he asked us to get you a dress for tonight since you were "whining" to him that very same night that he was on the phone with us that you wanted to wear a dress for the sendoff and that you couldn't find one that you liked… so he tasked us with the mission to find Ms. Beca Mitchell a dress."

"Yeah, these two flat-butts then called me to go through your closet and see what colors you didn't have without any explanation…" Amy huffed before heading out of the room to go get ready.

"Beca, we know you are probably a little miffed with Jesse right now doing all of this behind your back," Aubrey went on to say looking at her friend's overwhelmed face, "but he's doing ALL of this for you. He knows how much the Bellas mean to you, and that he wanted you to have time with all of us without him or anyone else. So let us just help you get ready for tonight alright…?" Aubrey looked to the flustered Beca hoping she would be okay with everything that has been going on.

Beca looked to the two older girls and just nodded and gave them a small smile since she didn't trust her own voice at the moment.

The girls noticed how deeply Beca was affected by the day by the lack of snarky responses she hasn't given all afternoon. They both sat down next to Beca on her head, hoping she would open up to them.

Beca took a deep shuddering breath before she began to speak, "I don't know what to say… I love you all like sisters and I love him so much he hurts me at times… but I have never had someone do all of this for me and willingly get everyone that I love involved… it's just… scary I guess is the best way I could say it."

The older girls looked to each other and nodded as they understood Beca's explanation; they knew this was one of those rare instances that she had all of her walls down around the girls and that this boy did all of this to her. They have had a front row seat to the evolution of Beca Mitchell which they now could say was directed by Jesse Swanson.

Chloe sighed for her friend, "Bec, trust me when I say… when we all say… that Jesse loves you the same way; he has at least told me and Aubrey multiple times over the past four years," Beca looked to Aubrey for confirmation and Aubrey just nodded with a sincere smile, "and that Aubrey and I didn't go to at least ten different stores to find the perfect dress for you that you wouldn't kill us over… so how about you open that dang box and see it!"

Beca wiped her eyes to get rid of the already forming tears. She was seriously warning how she became such a sap and why she was crying all day long over everything that had been done for her. When she took the lid off, she pulled out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a cream colored above the knee dress that had an empire waste with a light blue sash tied around the waist in a bow. The skirt of the dress was made of a blowy material that she knew if she spun around the skirt would lift out and spin with her.

Tears started to form again and she let out a frustrated huff as she wiped her eyes once more. She got up off her bed with the dress and walked over to the mirror to put the dress against her to see how it looked. The older girls looked at Beca as she did this and smiled at the small smile that appeared on the younger Bella's face.

Seeing her friends' smiles in the reflection of the mirror, Beca turned around with a smirk on her face, "Alright Aca-bitches let's do this!"

Both of the older girls ran to her giving her hugs and started to fly around Beca's room pulling out multiple curling irons, straighteners, makeup bags, shoes and whatever else was possible. Chloe ran out of the room to check on the other girls getting ready as Beca stepped into her dress and Aubrey started setting everything up. Before Beca knew, her room had turned into a salon.

"Hey Aubrey, why are there so many straighteners and curling irons?" Beca asked confused as to why there were more than two or three for the three girls getting ready in her room.

"Oh, after we get you all done, Chloe and I still need to get ready and some of the girls asked if we could do their makeup and hair as well so I would rather have all of the stuff out before we all start running around."

Beca nodded in understanding, "You guys can use my room to get the girls ready and I could help you with the hair as well…"

"That would be awesome and let's get you going so we can all finish getting ready. By the way, that dress looks gorgeous on you."

Beca blushed, "Thanks Aubrey… seriously thank you for all of this… but wait, what does your dress look like? Actually I don't even know what anyone is even wearing…"

Before Aubrey could even respond, Chloe, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Amber, Gina, and Brie all came back into Beca's room wearing light blue dresses and tops with either cream sashes or pants. Beca looked to all of her friends in question and they all shook their heads at her.

"Patience young grasshopper," Cynthia Rose said trying not to laugh at Beca's face.

"Seriously Cyn, you have been talking to Jesse too much," Beca laughed aloud

All the girls laughed for a bit, quoting some of the movies that Jesse mad e both groups watch, after being disappointed that his close friends and extended family hadn't seen some of the "classics".

Aubrey realized that they were getting behind and at this rate they were going to be late, "Ladies, let's all finish getting ready and since I am almost done with Beca, I will help anyone else once I'm finished."

When Beca was finished, she sat and talked to the girls as she waited for everyone to finish up. She laughed to herself at the rotating door her room had become once Aubrey and Chloe set up their "salon". What Beca did notice was the color scheme that was going with all of the Bellas- Beca in her cream colored dress with the light blue sash around her waist and the rest of the Bellas in light blue dresses or tops with cream sashes or pants. Knowing that she would get the same response of her needing patience or something along those lines, Beca just shook her head and smiled.

By seven fifteen all the girls were finally ready. Aubrey and Chloe decided that there should be a picture of the current Bellas at the house and that all of the other pictures would be taken during the sendoff. Once Beca finished locking up the house, she saw that all of the girls were staring at her.

"What are all you Aca-bitches looking at? Don't tell me I have something on my face?"

A few of the girls snorted and the others just shook their head. Beca looked at them all expectantly, wondering when the hell someone was going to say something. She walked down the stairs to stand in front of all the girls, still looking at them until Chloe finally spoke up.

"We're just… uh… excited for tonight, that's all," she stuttered out, but since Beca knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of anyone else, she just let it slide like everything else tonight.

The girls headed off to the senior sendoff, singing random songs and laughing at memories from the past few years. They talked about how the freshmen suckered Beca into listening the One Direction cd and how ever since then a little bit of a One Direction song has appeared in every one of their sets. Even though Beca tried to defend herself by saying they have catchy tunes, Amy just started belting out "Live While We're Young," which made everyone start laughing and also start singing with her. The girls continued on with their random conversations until they reached the party. Once the girls got the sound stage, where Beca and her friends had their bid night, the group stopped.

"So why have we stopped, can someone tell me?" Beca asked starting to get a little annoyed; all she wanted to do is see her boyfriend, yell at him a little for making her such a sentimental mess all day, kiss and make up then get absolutely drunk out of her mind.

Seeing that Beca was starting to get annoyed, Stacie spoke up to help calm her down. "Part of our 'instructions' from Jesse was once we got here was to wait for one of the Trebles to bring us in and direct you to your seat…"

"What do you mean by 'my seat'? Last time I checked I sit with you all… I swear when I see him…. Ughhhhh… "

But before Beca could curse Jesse out anymore, Donald came up to the group, laughing at the fact that he knew Beca couldn't last all day without knowing what was going on. "Well hello Beca, Stacie and all of you beautiful Bellas… how was your day? I heard you all had some 'girl-time' this afternoon… and I must say you all look pretty hot if I do say so myself…"

"Donald, where is he… I'm starting to get tired of not knowing what's going on and all I want right now is a nice cold drink that has massive amounts of alcohol in it…"

Before Donald could even respond, Amy said "I'm surprised you even lasted this long Shaw- Shank… boy-toy should have listened…"

Donald shook his head and laughed, "I knew you weren't going to last all day, we all told him that you would like all of this for a while, but that he would be in trouble soon enough… but fear not, I will be bringing you ladies down to your seats and you Ms. Mitchell as well to your own seat."

Beca snorted, "Can you tell me why I'm not sitting with the rest of the Bellas please, and I'm even saying please here Donald…"

"And we all know she isn't big on saying please, dude…" Cynthia Rose stated laughing at Beca's sudden usage of using the word please.

"Nope, sorry. No can do. Swanson is going to give me shit for even having you guys up here so long as is… so let's go."

All of the girls followed Donald down the aisle to the bottom row where they would be all sitting, however Beca stood in place refusing to move. Before they got too far, Stacie, Ashley, and Lily all realized that Beca wasn't with them, and as they turned around they saw her at the top of the aisle with the beginnings of an extremely pissed off attitude coming through.

"Beca, seriously Hun… just come on down and see what he has set up for you… you have gone through everything else today; and Jesse knows he's going to get a severe amount of crap from you later…" Ashley said trying to calm Beca down.

"Yeah Beca, you think we all would get dressed up like this for the sendoff? You know how we all are, including yourself when we drink…" Lily said trying to hint to Beca that it may be something big that is about to happen.

"Bec, we know you love all of us and we love you just the same or we wouldn't be up here calming you down… all of the other girls are looking up here and Donald and Unicycle are down there making sure they stay in their seats… come on, don't you want to know what Jesse has been up to all day long?

Before Beca could respond, Benji had walked up to them to make sure everything was okay.

"Beca, are you okay? I told Jesse that he shouldn't have waited all…oh shit" Benji exclaimed blushing knowing he shouldn't have said all of that.

The other three girls looked at him mock-glaringly while Beca just looked at him in question.

"Benji, I am fine but extremely annoyed with your best friend at the moment. When you see him next, could you please tell him he's one step from sleeping on the couch?" Beca said sweetly, making Benji cringe for his friend. "But let's go and see what he is up to…" she huffed finally walking down the aisle with Benji and the girls.

Beca linked arms with the three as they walked, and they helped her with ideas to torment Jesse after all of this is done. Once they got to the bottom, the girls sat down with the rest of the Bellas, as they all whispered "Good Luck" to Beca as Benji walked Beca to her seat on the stage.

As she sat down in her seat, she looked around to see who was actually here with them besides the Bellas and Trebles and even then she only saw a few Trebles scattered about, mostly talking to the Bellas. She waved Hi to Barb and the rest of her group and shook her head at the presence of the High Notes not being so 'high'. Beca felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a group text message from the girls.

Amy: how you doin' up there shaw- shank?

Chloe: it's almost done Bec, he's almost here.

Stacie: how long is he on the couch for?

Aubrey: just breathe. The dress looks great btw... he's going to love it!

Cynthia Rose: try not to kill him… much…

Ashley: we can come up with ideas later, but now it will be okay… trust me

Jessica: don't worry… and smile!

Denise: seriously Bec, we want to know how long he's on the couch for?! It's about to start soon…

Amber, Gina, & Brie: we love you Beca!

Beca looked up from her phone and smiled a genuine smile; she knew they all knew her and how she could only so long not knowing what's going on before she started to crack. She also knew that the Bellas had warned Jesse about how she was going to flip out, and all he probably did was smile his bright smile (that she not so secretly loved) and that was that. She gave the girls a thumbs up and mouthed a "Thank You" to all of them causing Amy to yell "That's my dingo hoe up there! Yeaaahhh Shaw-Shank!" Everyone laughed and Beca did as well because she knew if they weren't with her all day today, she would have went crazy. However, before she could think anything of it, Donald finally walked on stage, after winking at Beca, and started his speech about this performance before the party started.

"As you all know, sorry Beca, tonight there is going to be a little performance performed by the Trebles led by Jesse, as his last night as the captain. From what I have learned, it has been an interesting day for us all since it is the end of the road for some of us whereas others are coming up with ways to make their significant others suffer…" Donald turned to Beca smirking, "I heard he's on the couch for a month?" Beca just laughed, "If he doesn't come out here in thirty seconds, it may be two months…"

Everyone laughed as they heard Jesse laugh from somewhere behind the stage, and Donald just shook his head at the couple. "Alright then, since I don't want Jesse to be on the couch because then he would have to suffer, which make the rest of us guys would suffer… here he finally is… Mr. Jesse Swanson…"

Everyone clapped as Jesse finally made his appearance to the stage, winking at Beca's glare.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. For these past four year, we have all bonded not only within our groups but together as well. But before we get this party started, I would like to finally acknowledge my beautiful, yet quite deadly girlfriend at the moment… who looks like she's about to strangle me." He said turning to Beca and mouthing "I love you," which elicited 'Awe's' from the Bellas and Beca sticking her tongue out at him with a glare.

"As most of you know what is going on tonight and Beca doesn't , I think I should fill her in…"

"It's about damn time boy toy!" Amy yells from the audience.

"Yeah, yeah I know Amy…" Jesse walks over to Beca and begins his speech, "Bec, I know we have been through a lot over these four years; and yeah you'll probably ream me out all night for doing this to you, but I love you."

All of the Bellas are now bouncing up and down in their seats, knowing what was coming next. Beca begins to become teary eyed, because this was to date the biggest gesture he has made… and in public.

"I love you so much, that I would come up with this grand gesture, since they drive you crazy but you secretly love them; And that I know it will mean more to you, when I say that all of those girls bouncing up and down in their seats, holding in their cheers and squeals, helped me out with all of this. The Trebles too… So before I say anything else, the guys are going to come up here for the last time with me and sing a little something for you…"

Jesse looked at her with so much love and adoration, that Beca couldn't even roll her eyes at him. He mouthed 'I love you' to her as the guys got set up, and she smiled a small smile and mouthed it right back causing him to smile ear to ear. Donald came back on stage with a stool for Jesse to sit on and went to stand with the rest of the guys as Benji then came up with a guitar and handed it to Jesse as well. Beca gasped at the guitar and Jesse just winked at her before he spoke once more.

"Since Ms. Mitchell is a closet One Direction fan, and I know I'll pay for it later tonight, I thought it would be appropriate to play this one song for her…"

As soon as Jesse began to play the tune to "Little Things", tears started to freely flow down Beca's face.

_(Jesse)Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks  
(All the Trebles) And it all makes sense to me_

(Benji)I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
(Benji and Jesse) But I'll love them endlessly

(All the Trebles) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you  
They add up to, I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

Beca can't help the face splitting grin she has forming across her face as she tries to stop the tears that just keep coming from the song being played. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees some of the girls wiping their eyes and smiling up at her. __

(Jesse) You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me  
I know you've never love the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
(Jesse and Donald) But you're perfect to me

(Jesse, Unicycle, and Benji) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you  
They add up to, I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

(Jesse) You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you'll never treat yourself right darlin'  
But I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, ohhh

__

(Jesse and Benji)I've just let these little things out of my mouth  
Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you  
They add up to, and I'm in love with you  
( All the Trebles) And all these little things

All the Bellas stand up in the audience and begin to sing the last chorus with the Trebles, as Beca looks over to see tears in all her friends' eyes. She looks around and sees the rest of the crowd singing along as well and she finally looks back at Jesse with a smile across his face.__

(Trebles and Bellas) I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you  
They add up to, I'm in love with you  
And all your little things…

Everyone breaks out in cheers as they finish the song. Jesse gets up the stool and hands the guitar over to one of the guys as he makes his way over to Beca's seat. She stands up out of her seat and waits for whatever he is about to do. When she finally gets to see him close up, she sees that his eyes are teary as well and has to cough to clear his throat. He takes both of her hands and kisses the back of each and smiles back up at her. He then takes her left hand and drops to one knee. Beca's eyes widen and she gasps, along with the rest of the groups.

"Bec, I know you love me more than you want to strangle me at this moment," he smirks as she shakes her head, "and I know I'll be on the couch for a whole hour before you tell me to come back to bed. I know you loved our movication nights since freshman year even though you have denied it since then… and I know your favorite movie is The Breakfast Club. I know that I love those little lines on your face when you scrunch up your nose and when you smile. I know that as much as you wanted to go to LA, you found where you belong," Beca nodded in agreement causing Jesse's smile to become even bigger, "And I know that you love chocolate milk in your Lucky Charms, and how you introduced it to the rest of the Bellas and Trebles and they all like it but me… I love you for your heart and soul. And I know I should have given you a warning, but this wouldn't mean as much if I did… I love you Beca Mitchell and would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Jesse looked at her with so much sincerity and love in his eyes that all Beca could do is nod yes. "Yes," she whispered pulling him up from the ground, "Yes, yes, YES!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes as he picked her up spinning her around. Everyone was cheering and the Bellas and Trebles were all hugging the couple and congratulating them. The Bellas surrounded Beca with ideas for the wedding as the Trebles started planning Jesse's bachelor party that night. All Beca and Jesse knew was that they were going to be together and that it could only get better from here…

**Authors note: I have been on a One Direction kick, and I absolutely love the song "Little Things"… and to be even cheesier, I told my boyfriend of 5 years that it was our song and he just rolled his eyes at me and said yes dear. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this… because I'm not 100% sure I do… but you guys are the best so let me know please!**

**xoKate**


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Aca-Proposal Chap 2

**Okay… because I got three very awesome reviews and since I was nervous about this story enough as is and didn't expect much of a response… I'm going to keep going with this story and hopefully work it out to be just as long as I intend the other one to be… Anyways, this next chapter is dedicated to those first three reviewers because you guys are just Aca-awesome… and oh my god I just said that... ha. Well here we go!**

**Oh yeah- I wish I was the mastermind behind this movie… but I'm not… I just own the plot… **

**XoKate**

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP…. BEEEEEPPPPPPPPP… Beca rolled over in the bed to figure out why the hell the alarm was going off at… "Oh my God! He may be my fiancé but he is sooo dead!" Beca said loud enough to the warm body next to her, hoping he got the hint that his new fiancé was not too thrilled with him at the moment.

Chuckling, Jesse rolled over to his side so he could face he very non-morning girl…wait fiancée glaring at him. "Well good morning to you my gorgeous, beautiful fiancée… "

"Yeah, yeah… it's eight in the morning Jess… any reason why? You may be my fiancée now and I will love till I am old and grey," Jesse smirked and Beca just shook her head at him, "But remember one thing…" a raise of his eyebrow prompted her to continue, "You my dearest, can be on the couch at the house till I say so," and she got out of the bed and winked at him while walking to her closet.

Laughing, Jesse walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist and whispered "You know you have class… right?" and he turned around and started to get dressed.

Looking over to the clock and seeing that it was eight thirty and that she had class at nine, "Oh crap! This is so your fault Swanson!"

"What? Why?" Jesse questioned and smirked at the same time.

"Because if you didn't do the most romantic, sappy, emotional, and all time cheesy proposal known to mankind, I would have remembered it was Friday… and I didn't do my work for this class…"

Resting his head on her shoulder, "Well, since it is our first day as an engaged couple, I think we should celebrate by all of our classes today and staying in bed…"

Turning her head to respond, she was interrupted by Amy and Cynthia Rose barging through her door, to see the couple in their underwear and Jesse wrapped around Beca.

Raising his eyebrow at the girls while he was still wrapped around Beca, "Good morning ladies, what can we do for you, since someone can't knock?"

Amy deadpans "If you two weren't humping like dingoes in heat, you would have heard us," and Cynthia Rose continued, "What Amy is trying to say was that we were going to take Beca out for breakfast to celebrate… but since you're here too, do you want to come?"

Beca pulls away from Jesse to respond, "Sure, we'll come, thanks, we were skipping class anyways and celebrate by staying in bed all day," finishing with a smirk.

"Told you," Amy turned to Cynthia Rose, "she was only going to be a mess one day, and she didn't even last the whole day," Cynthia Rose just laughed in response.

Shaking her head at her friends Beca begins to push the pair out of her room, "How about you two get out so we can get dressed… we'll be out in a few…"

Amy stops in the doorway, "I'm timing you Mitchell, if you are not out of here in five minutes, I'm coming in with the cavalry… got it?"

Jesse just laughs as he pulls away from Beca to get dressed, "Yes Amy… NOW GET OUT!" Beca yelled shoving her out of the room entirely.

As Beca turned around, she stops to see Jesse standing in the middle of her room, without a shirt on, smirking at her.

"Can I help you Swanson?" Beca asked popping her hip to the side with some attitude.

Smirking he responded, "You know we have like two minutes to spare…"

Beca walked up to him, with a smirk on her face trailing her fingers up and down his bare chest, her lips barely touching his.

"And you know she won't hesitate coming in here if she hears any sounds that involve doing the horizontal tango…" Beca laughed out, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and went to her closet to finish getting ready.

Jesse laughed as he picked out another shirt from her dresser that he left there since he was at her house at least three times a week. As he watched her get dressed, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was marrying the girl that he sang to from his parents' car the first day of freshman year. This was the same girl that he had to give her movications at least once a week to get her to finally appreciate movies (some of them at least… she has this 'strange' fascination with Christian Bale and Batman, he blames that though on the Bellas' movie night that he just found out has been going on since last spring). The same girl that bared her heart to him at ICCA's their freshman year and ever since then, they were inseparable.

"You ready?" Beca asked him once she was done; noticing he was in a daze she asked, "We don't have to go Jess, and like you said it's our day… we can do whatever you want."

Shaking his head, "I'm alright, just thinking that this could all be a dream…"

Before he could continue on, Beca interrupted him "Listen to me Jesse Swanson, we have been through quite a lot these past four years. After everything that went on yesterday alone, trust me this is not a dream… you finally made me believe in 'Happily-Ever-After' and I love it, just like I love you. But I am quite hungry and if you want to continue last night's activities, then we need to leave this room, like now."

Pulling Beca to him, Jesse gave her a kiss that made her shiver and toes curl; he knew he had to stop before they were going to be late and Amy barges in on them.

"Alright soon-to-be Mrs. Swanson, let's get you fed because I don't know about you but we still need to celebrate some more…" Jesse smirked as he pulled Beca out her door.

Swinging his arm down the hallway, all Beca could say was "I love you nerd."

**Hey guys, I know this isn't long like the last chapter was, but these short ones are easier for me since classes have started and I want to get the chapters out for you all to read. I will continue to have the cheesiness throughout this story and keep to the 'T' rating and leave all the smut to 'Is This Happily Ever After?' If you guys have any ideas for me to put in the story send me a PM because I have gotten a few good ones so far & will be giving some shout outs next chapter.**

**Breakfast is next and the Bellas wedding planning begins… **

**XoKate**


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Aca-Proposal

Chapter 3

**From all of the reviews, followers of the story and the PMs, I have never been this excited to continue on with my stories. So before I make this a long Authors Note, I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and sending reviews and following the story and making it their favorite- it means quite a lot to me… so just enjoy reading!**

**XoKate**

As they make it down the hallway, they hear most of the Bellas and Trebles standing in the foyer of the Bellas house. Beca stops on the stairs, and pulls Jesse back to whisper in his ear, "Are you sure you want to go, we can turn back now… everyone is basically here and they wouldn't even notice that we weren't there."

Jesse smirks at his fiancée and before he could respond Chloe spots the couple on the stairs, "Let's go you two, sooner we get to breakfast, the sooner you can go back to your love cave and go at it the rest of the afternoon."

Beca huffs as she lets Jesse pull her down the stairs, with him laughing at her. "Bec, let's just go… like Chloe said, sooner we go, sooner we can come back," wiggling his eyebrows and making Beca giggle.

Chloe smirks at the couple as they make their way down the stairs, and snorts when she hears Beca giggle, "Oh My God! Did I just hear Beca Mitchell soon to be Beca Swanson, giggle?! Alert the media!"

As Beca was about to give Chloe a sarcastic retort, Amy yells "Let's go flat-butts! I don't look this good just from standing around!"

The group of three just laughs as they walk to the rest of their friends standing in the foyer; Jesse kisses Beca on the cheek before heading over to the rest of the Trebles and Chloe brings Beca over to the Bellas.

Cynthia Rose was the first one to notice Beca joining up with the group, "About time bitch, we know you got just got engaged and all that, but we want some time before you go back to your love cave…" causing all the girls to giggle and snort.

"I know, and I know certain people," pointedly looking at Amy and Chloe, "will be preventing any 'sexy time' as another person, "looking at Stacie "So I think it may be a movication day… unless you all want to wear earplugs all day," Beca laughed at all her friends' faces, especially Aubrey's, at her sudden bluntness about Jesse and her sex life.

Cynthia Rose's deep laugh caused the rest of the Bella's to get out of their shocked state and all started to laugh as well including Beca.

"Damn bitch, you make me proud… "Cynthia Rose smirked as Amy continued to laugh.

"Yeah flat-butt, you two are probably like two dingoes in heat, and trust me you don't want to watch that…" Amy said, causing all of the girls to look at her.

Taking the bait Jessica then asked, "Wait Amy, have you seen two dingoes going at it?"

"Of course, it's like a ritual in Australia… like when you turn sixteen, instead of having a party you have to watch dingoes going at it- it like represents why you should be prepared to have sex because you don't want the cum all over the place like when the male dingo is finished he just shoots it all over… my friend got it on her face once, it was pretty cool," Amy finished in a serious tone with the Bellas all giving her a look of astonishment mixed with grossed out.

"Okay now," Beca exclaimed breaking the silence that fell upon the girls, "Let's get the guys and go eat, I'm starving…"

"Yeah, starving for Jesse's…" Stacie said before she was interrupted by the guy she was just talking about.

"Who's starving?" Jesse questioned with mock innocence, knowing what was just said before.

Chloe, giggling, starts to say, "Beca's hungry for your…"

"Ah! Okay, that's enough! Let's go get breakfast now!" Beca excitedly interrupted Chloe causing the rest of the Bellas and Trebles to laugh.

As the Bellas and Trebles make their way out of the house, Jesse grabs hold of Beca and places a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips making her smile.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I can, and that I love you my fiancée," Jesse said lovingly, wrapping his arm around her waist as they make their way out of the house.

Tapping her chin, pretending to think about her response, Beca looks at Jesse with an innocent smile and says, "I guess I love you… I may have to think about it," and runs down the stairs laughing to catch up with the girls.

Shaking his head walking down the stairs, Jesse walks to catch up with the guys since they waited for him.

The groups walk to the diner that's on campus and sit at two separate booths- one for the Bellas and the other for the Trebles. Of course, Beca and Jesse are sitting behind each other so they keep in close contact with one another.

Amy catches Beca and Jesse holding hands, and decides to call Beca out on her 'sappiness' as she and Denise have deemed it.

Kicking Beca underneath the table since they were sitting across from each other, Amy exclaims "Seriously flat-butt? You can't keep your hands off of him for one second?"

Beca begins to blush and as she is about to retort back to her, Denise says "I was wondering where her other hand was because you have been sitting weirdly…"

The girls all laugh and Beca pulls her hand away from Jesse's and crosses her arms over her chest. As soon as she does that, she feels a hand on her shoulder that she knows belongs to Jesse. The girls all laugh at his antics because they know he heard them calling Beca out, and he laughed aloud.

Both groups continued to have their own conversations at their separate tables, but gave their two cents when they heard the other group say something that caught their attention. As the groups talked, a few of the Bellas noticed how Beca and Jesse continued to manage to keep physical contact with one another the whole time they were talking to their friends.

Smirking to each other, the Bellas all looked at one another and decided to mess with Beca, since this was a rare occurrence that she was publically showing this much affection. Beca saw Amy, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Brie, and even Aubrey huddled into the corner of the group and she knew they were up to no good, but didn't question them on it. Next to her, the rest of the girls were talking about possible party plans for Beca's bachelorette party and ideas they had for the wedding. Since Beca knew this was the safest (as safe as she could imagine, she hoped) conversation she moves closer to the other girls and tells them her ideas and Amber and Gina just make Beca more excited than anyone else does, just because their smiles are just contagious which in turn making the other girls smile even more because Beca is grinning like a fool.

When they got on the topic of colors, Beca told them her ideas about sky blue, cream and maroon- and how they represent their relationship, Barden, the Bellas and Trebles, the girls all coo at Beca's ideas and start talking about flowers and things Beca had never even heard about, that was according to Chloe and Ashley were "absolutely needed" in order for the wedding to be a 'success'. Beca rolled her eyes at her friends "How about you two," pointing to Chloe and Ashley, "help me plan this, since you both know what is 'absolutely needed' in a wedding," she finished off with a slight smirk that was both sincere and mocking.

The pair squeals and literally jumping Beca in hugs and go off in a tangent about what they think about the wedding, causing Beca to zone out for a second. It had finally hit her right then and there that she was actually getting married. Ms. I would rather be in LA 'Paying my dues' Mitchell is planning with her best friends an actual wedding with the man that she loves more than her own self. She couldn't believe that the walls she had spent so many years putting up were broken back down within a span of six months.

While the girls all talked about the wedding and whatever Amy was conspiring to do, Beca turned to the Trebles' table and watched Jesse. She smiled as she watched him laugh at whatever magic trick Benji was doing- after all of these years she still didn't get his tricks; smirk at whatever joke Donald was telling; and give a convincing argument to Unicycle of why Unicycling is not an Olympic sport. Giving up on his argument with Unicycle, he finally spots me looking at him. I blush, because I was caught, and he just smirks and mouths "I love you," to me and I mouth it right back to him with my usual "I love you too nerd," making him laugh aloud.

Jesse's laugh caught everyone else off guard and pay attention to the couple and their little stare-off.

"Seriously, you two can't even last two hours without making lovey-dovey eyes at each other," Stacie exclaimed smirking at the couple.

Before Beca could even defend herself, Amy interrupted her "Alright Aca-bitches, before this gets worse and don't get me wrong, yesterday was just Aca-amazing, it's time for an early bachelorette party."

"Um, Amy… we haven't even set a date yet… how are we doing this if there is no date?" Beca asked looking around at her friends, all noticing the smirks on their faces.

Cynthia Rose was the one to speak up "We decided that since yesterday was enough sappiness till, well the wedding, that we should all go out to celebrate- just us Bellas…"

"Doing what?" Beca asked nervously.

Aubrey snorted as she answered "That's for us and for you to find out…" causing all the girls to laugh at Beca's nervous yet interested expression.

As the groups finished up their breakfasts and paid the bill, they headed back to their houses to get ready for the day. While they were walking, Donald and Benji came up to Jesse, as he was walking with Beca, and informed him about his own early bachelor party.

"Dude, the girls had a great idea about throwing Beca an early bachelorette party so we're going to do the same for you… so say goodbye to Beca and get ready for today," Donald told Jesse.

"What? We're leaving now?" Jesse asked a bit upset that his time was cut short from Beca as they originally wanted to spend the day with each other 'celebrating' in their own way.

"Sorry Jesse, you guys will have the rest of your life together- no offense Beca- but it'll be fun and we'll see the girls later tonight!" Benji said attempting to calm his best friend down.

Beca just smiled at the guys before turning to Jesse "Jess, we'll have our time let's just go now and I'll see you tonight," she said apathetically knowing he needed some type of motivation from her since the guys' weren't giving him much.

Looking at her and her insistent expression, Jesse shrugged his shoulders "Alright fine guys, let's go… can I kiss her goodbye at least?" he asked in a snarky tone.

Donald barked out a laugh before answering. "Dude, we weren't saying you had to leave this very second- you can say goodbye to your fiancée… Beca doesn't even do that!"

Giggling at Jesse's exasperated expression and annoyance at Donald from picking on him, Beca pulls Jesse closer to her "Sooner we go with them, the sooner it's just you and me for the weekend till Monday when we have to go to class, alright?"

Moaning out a "Yeah, fine," Jesse leaned down to give Beca a chaste kiss goodbye, but was surprised when she deepened the kiss causing him to pull her tighter to him.

Pulling back because of the cat-calls and shouts telling her to get her "crocodile loving butt into the house," Beca smiled at Jesse and starts to walk away.

Before she reaches the stairs of the Bella house, she turns around to see Jesse standing in the same spot where she left him, "I love you nerd… now go with the guys!"

Laughing at the whole situation and Beca's never-ending surprising comments he says "I love you too my darling fiancée and don't do anything I wouldn't do," as he winks at her walking into the Treble house.

Beca laughs as she walks into the house, but is ambushed by all of the Bellas standing in the hallway in front of the door.

"Jesus! What are you guys doing? You gave me a heart-attack!" Beca exclaimed.

"Oh you won't die," Chloe deadpanned.

Rolling her eyes, Beca questions her up to no good friends "What are you all doing that you shouldn't be doing? And what kind of trouble am I going to be in?"

The freshmen nervously laugh, knowing Beca isn't as bad everyone makes her out to be but also knowing she is pretty scary when she wants to be… like last night when she started to get upset over not knowing what was going on.

The older Bellas just smirk and roll their eyes at Beca because they have learned to deal with the infamous attitude but also begin to laugh as Chloe and Amy stand in front of her.

At that moment, when Beca sees her two best friends stand in front of her with smirks on their faces and their hands behind their backs, she knows for a fact that a) something in the house will be broken by the end of the night, b) she will have a killer hangover, c) last time they stood in front of her like this was her twenty-first birthday and Beca didn't move from her bed for days, and d) it will probably be one of the best nights of her life until they have a run in with the cops (which they always manage to do whenever Amy and Chloe come up with something). What Beca didn't notice was Cynthia Rose, Brie, and Jessica all standing behind her getting ready for whatever adventure the girls were going on for the day.

"Um… what's going on?" Beca asked nervously.

All of the girls giggled, making Beca finally realize that some of the girls were standing behind her which caused Beca to become even more nervous.

"Well see, my flat-butt dingo-humping best friend… as BFF number one I have decided with the help of the rest of our best friends that we deserve a 'fun' day with the not married Beca Mitchell that doesn't involve boy-toy… oh sorry fiancée… So it would be best if you went quietly or if you don't Chloe here has the handcuffs she found in your bedroom…"

"WHHHAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Beca nearly shrieked at her two best friends who were cackling like hyenas which caused the rest of the girls to laugh as well.

Regaining back her composure Chloe said, "What Beca? We know you aren't little Ms. Innocent that you try to play yourself to be… and we all thought Stacie was bad!"

Turning about ten shades of red and not denying anything of her friends' comments, which caused Lily to exclaim quite loudly "Damn Beca you're kinky!" making all the girls even Beca laugh.

Finally calmed down, Amy walked up to Beca with the handcuffs and a blindfold. "Okay so I was lying, we are going to need these since you can't see where were going…"

Beca huffed "Just you wait Amy; I know where you sleep…"

Rolling her eyes right back at Beca "Yeah yeah Mitchell, oh I mean Swanson… keep talking; let's go."

Beca sticks her arms out to be handcuffed and leans her head forward so she can be blindfolded and is guided out the door by Denise and Aubrey to the limo that had come when the girls were inside.

The rest of the girls pile into the limo and wait for Amy to come in so they could continue on with their day.

"Alright, Denise take the blindfold off of flat-butt," Amy ordered.

As the blindfold is taken off of Beca, Beca looks around her and sees that she's in a limo with all her friends sitting between Denise and Aubrey.

"Two things, one- where is my purse?" Beca looks around and sees Denise holding it.

"Yes, Beca I have everything you need in your purse so relax," Denise said in a calm tone, causing Beca to calm down a little.

"Thanks 'Nise. And two… Where the hell are we going?" Beca exclaimed.

"Like Aubrey said before and I will say once more… that's for us to know and for you to find out," Cynthia Rose said with a smirk causing Beca to stick her tongue out.

"Alright ladies, times a wasting let's move this party!" Amy exclaimed, "Alright boss-man let's go!" She finished talking to the driver.

"Beca- just sit back and relax… it's going to be a very long but awesome day!" Chloe said in her bubbly tone.

Beca just smirked and sat back in her seat, settling into a conversation between herself, Aubrey, Denise and Gina about the future Bellas they were looking to get the next year.

As the drive went on, Beca thought about how lucky she was and how much, grudgingly, she is excited for this day because knowing her friends- or as Chloe likes to family- this day could be quite interesting after all.

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update… I don't want to wait so long between chapters, and I still have another chapter to right for Happily Ever After but I wanted to get this one out of the way. I have a couple of ideas for the girls to do for Beca's early Bachelorette party (I actually did one of these for one of my best friends from college- it was just a big excuse for a girls night out) but if you guys have any ideas shoot me a PM or put it into your review! I love all of the reviews, PMs, and tons of notifications I get saying people are following and/or favoriting (I know it's not a word) my stories or even me as an author and you all don't know how much that means to me. I never had the desire to write for fun till this past semester- when I took a class on how to teach reading and writing in the classroom and my final project was to write a short story and I just got so involved with it, I had to cut it down because I had a limit of words I was allowed to write. So before I continue on with this note, I just want to say thank you again! **

**XoKate**


End file.
